


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《一個小故事》（事實捏造）

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 事實捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向），西幽玹歌背景。◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠（啖劍太歲x紅衣浪巫謠）◇浪巫謠在加入西幽啖劍小隊後所發生的，一個關於右手指尖那金屬指套的小故事。◇寫於2019-11-23
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 1





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《一個小故事》（事實捏造）

自浪巫謠加入後，啖劍太歲等人的戰力突增三分，機動性也頓時提升不少，收取魔劍的步伐大大加快。  
是日，三人兵分兩路，由容貌尚未在西幽大範圍傳開的睦天命前往打探消息，而殤不患與浪巫謠則負責引開禍世螟蝗和西幽皇軍的追擊。  
  
然而戰場上有時敵人人數眾多，難免顧此失彼。  
跟啖劍太歲纏鬥的長槍老者內力雄厚，刺、點、掃、挑，進攻古樸但招招制敵，撥、架、擋、卸，雙方電光火石之間依舊防守有格，讓殤不患一時無機可趁。  
身後二十尺處，紅衣樂師左手環抱琵琶，在包圍上來的打手刀鋒間閃身遊走，右手白皙的指尖於弦上慢撚快挑，抹出陣陣音刃將雜兵橫掃出場。  
  
眼看自己帶來的人手就快被清場，長槍老者剎時倒退兩步使出勢如破竹的一擊，殺氣暴漲地直攻向太歲。  
殤不患拉開架勢，劃出一個弓步穩住下盤，準備迎接這大招後終結此戰。  
然而，攜帶槍芒直刺而來的剛硬槍勢，到達殤不患跟前時卻瞬間行雲流水地繞過他，直逼向背後的浪巫謠！  
殤不患大驚，灌注了如此全力的攻勢，竟還包含了能轉向的假動作在裡頭！  
說時遲那時快，浪巫謠聽見背後忽現一股壓迫而來的破風聲，急忙轉身面敵，同時右足發勁點地，立刻倒退飛離原處！  
儘管紅衣樂師反應已足夠迅速，但對方一開始便注力暴衝的速度仍更勝一籌，眼看槍尖就快要碰到浪巫謠胸前的右手進而貫穿他的胸膛……  
  
頃刻間被槍者繞過的殤不患驚詫之餘仍不忘動作，反手扯下背後的黑紗披風，注入氣勁甩出，千鈞一髮之際纏繞上老者腳踝並使出內力一扯，總算將槍尖拉離樂師胸前！  
「巫謠！」帽下烏紗內爆出一聲焦急呼喚。  
猛然被扣住腳踝後拉的長槍老者未料到對手還有如此一手，雖落地時並未失衡，但先前滴水不漏地守勢乍現縫隙！  
氣息急促的殤不患沒有放過這個瞬間，出招，收劍。  
戰局畫上休止符。  
「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我、我剛才嚇得弦都要崩斷啦！！！那個槍尖就在我面前啊！眼睜睜的看著它再前進兩寸！再兩寸阿浪就……！」聆牙驚恐未定。  
「行了。」浪巫謠想制止聆牙繼續大叫用力刷了一下琴弦，沒想到自己也吃痛了一下，「……。」  
心有餘悸的殤不患走上前來，拿下帷帽就看見浪巫謠瞧了一眼自己的右手。  
  
「對不起，我沒注意到那是假動作……有沒有傷到哪裡？」語氣中滿滿的歉意和關心。  
「小傷，無礙。」浪巫謠攤開右手，白淨的食指指腹上有一道半公分的劃痕。  
殤不患拉住青年的手垂眼端詳，仔細確認傷口有沒有被淬毒。  
「槍鋒沒有碰到我，是上面的槍芒劃的。」忽然明白對方擔心為何，浪巫謠再度開口。  
聽到這句，殤不患才徹底放下心。  
  
  
但接下來兩三日，殤不患就開始覺得自己同伴的行為有點不一樣……  
聆牙吵鬧依舊，浪巫謠卻比以往更加沉默了些，吟奏也少了。  
之前每日梳得光滑整齊的橘色辮子這幾日也變得些許毛躁。  
方才簡單清理那些小雜兵時，他竟漏出了從未有過的焦躁氣息！  
夜晚，在投宿的客棧內，殤不患坐在房中的茶桌前捂著嘴沉思。  
包覆兵刃的氣勁也能帶毒嗎？別扯了這不可能。  
傷了皮肉就能改變人的脾性？又不是魔劍。  
純粹受了傷心情不好？但當日明明沒什麼變化。  
唉唉唉！  
殤不患揉亂頭髮。  
太苦惱了啊天命尚在任務中不在身邊且為了這種事聯繫她也太不知輕重了！  
  
——啊。  
「這不還有天工詭匠嗎！」殤不患想起這位智者，事不宜遲，趕緊寫了個飛鴿傳書，把事情始末全書了進去。  
等待回信的這幾日，殤不患又發現夥伴的異常慢慢減退消失，似乎不特別去做什麼也會恢復原樣。他覺得天工詭匠大概是已經料到這個情況，所以不打算給他回信了。  
又過幾日，某天殤不患與浪巫謠並行在路上時，忽然一隻老鷹飛來就朝殤不患丟下一個被草繩綁緊的油布包，之後便飛遠了。  
殤不患順手接下，上面天工詭匠的字跡寫著「殤 啟」，甫一拆開，智者充滿怒氣的狂草映入眼簾，仿佛怒吼有聲：傻愣子！！樂師的手可是很重要的啊！  
  
一旁的紅衣青年與人面琵琶全程目睹一切。  
「嗚哇~！我覺得這狂草有聲音。」聆牙機關開閤，仿佛受不了一樣。  
殤不患扶額了一把，接著把油布中的木盒謹慎地打開，深怕是天工詭匠設計來教訓他的什麼機關……  
木盒內深色裏絨襯托著五個晶亮的純銀指套，有大有小，弧度不一，精緻的鏤空細雕，出自西幽數一數二的巧手之人。  
「哇喔！！」聆牙發出驚歎。  
「喔……」殤不患意會，轉手把木盒遞到浪巫謠面前，「給你的，這樣手指就不會受傷了。」  
紅衣樂師戴上指套，將聆牙環抱至胸前嘈嘈切切地愉快的彈奏了一曲。  
「手感還行嗎？」殤不患問。  
「很好，完全不影響。」浪巫謠簡潔回應。  
「嘿嘿真不愧是天工詭匠呀，沒有任何不適感！」聆牙出聲附和。  
  
「你請天工詭匠做的？」浪巫謠側頭詢問。  
「呃，唔……應該不算，不能這麼說……」殤不患支吾。  
「謝謝你，殤。」紅衣青年淺淺地笑了，湖綠色的眼睛裡波光流轉，霎是好看。

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20191123


End file.
